Adicción
by EitaCofee
Summary: Trata sobre Hipo, que sufre abusos de el trío "popular"; Jack, Astrid y Elsa. Pasá el tiempo y Hipo decide evitarlo, pero al hacerlo prende la furia de Jack, quien decide darle una lección que jamás olvidará...pero, al sentir la piel del pequeño desencadena una gran ola de sentimientos, que el que sufrirá las consecuencias es el menor.


Hola, yo so Hipo Horrendus Haddock 3… Lo sé mi nombre apesta, pero ese no es el tema. Estudio en la escuela de Berk, la única existente. Esto tiene cosas buenas y malas, ya que soy el hijo segundo de el director de la institución, lo cual me hace victima de muchos maltratos… ¿Por qué no lo digo? Fácil, soy el "pez parlanchín" del salón, una palabra y creo que no volveré a ver la luz del día. Mi contextura física tampoco me ayuda; flaco, bajo, pecoso, ojos verdes y cabello morrón rojizo. En conclusión soy lo más parecido a una niña de primaria con el defecto de una prótesis muy notoria… ¡Perfecto! A veces me pregunto si Thor me lo hace a propósito. El que más me molesta por esta razón es un chico albino; cabello rubio casi blanco, al punto de no notar la diferencia, ojos azul zafiro y obviamente mas alto y mayor que yo. ¿Por cuanto? Dos años pare ser exactos, no sé que tiene conmigo, siempre me golpea, tengo algunos moretones marcados en mi espalda y en mi mejilla. Continuando la lista, sigue Elsa, o por los dioses, es angelical, pero cuando la conoces de verdad se esfuma por completo aquella imagen, una vez me dejo en el vestidor solo con mi ropa interior… y como han de adivinar me sacan fotos y terminan a parar en… ¡Exacto! Las redes sociales. Volviendo a su contextura física, es más alta que yo, tiene cabello tan rubio que parece blanco, pero aun así se nota la diferencia, es una chica muy linda y es popular. ¡Ah! Casi me olvido… Astrid, es tan… hermosa, lo sé suena ridículo que me guste alguien que me hace daño. Ella es tosca, fuerte y bella, su cabello es rubio también. A veces pienso que soy masoquista.

Astrid se la pasa comentando mi debilidad, cabe aclarar que es la hija del vicedirector… demonios, mi vida es realmente asquerosa…

El reloj muestra las doce y media pasadas, lo cual significa que debo ir al infierno, la cual tiene nombre de "escuela". Esta vez iré mas temprano, espero con todo mi corazón poder evitarlos. No quiero empezar mal la mañana. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude sin olvidar a Chimuelo; mi gato. Por suerte nunca habían notado su presencia, no sabría que hacer si le llegaran a lastimar… el es mi único amigo.

**En la escuela…**

Corrí lo más que pude hasta divisar la puerta de entrada, por supuesto ellos estaban allí. ¡Perfecto! Ahora que los localizaba era el momento para entrar por la puerta de atrás y luego dirigirme a la biblioteca, un inmenso lugar lleno de libros, casi nunca había alguien allí. Además encontrar a alguien en ese lugar y tan temprano, entre tantos libros era como tratar de conseguir una aguja dentro de un pajal.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera entro lo más sigiloso que podía, y corro… Joder, corro como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un animal salvaje. Hasta que por fin llegó. Solté un suspiro y me recosté en el respaldo de la silla que estaba allí, estaba a punto de sacar las cosas de mi morral hasta que escucho una vos muy familiar que le erizó la piel.

**Narración externa.**

-_Hola mi pequeño pececito –_Decía con sarcasmo cierto albino- _¿No es muy temprano para estar solo aquí? – _Al decirlo miró todo el lugar, estaba desértico, era… su propia tumba.

-_¿Qué quieres?_ –dijo con un hilo de voz, haciendo muy notable el temor del menor levantándose rápidamente para salir a correr en cualquier momento.

-_¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar un momento con mi persona favorita? Vamos Hic, ¿qué hacías entrando por la puerta trasera? ¿No viste la cordial bienvenida que te iban a hacer ellas? ¿O… prefieres mis bienvenidas?_ –al oír eso Hipo tragó saliva, sabía que los golpes de Jack dolían más que los de Astrid y Elsa juntas, así que empezó a temblar, sabia que tenía que huir, pero las piernas no les respondían, su mirada lo paralizaba por completo. Parecía un perro mojado.

Jack se acercó hasta quedar en frente, y el primer golpe llegó. Dejándole un gran moretón azulado el la parte inferior mejilla izquierda, esto desencadenó una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo, pero el general en su espalda.

No sabía porque, pero cada golpe que Jack le daba lo hacía llorar, en cambio con las chicas no le causaba tanto daño.

-_¿Qué pasa Hic, no lo soportas? Que niña -_En es instante Hipo cayó al suelo gracias a los empujones del mayor. –_Levanta la maldita mirada Hic, a mi me tienes que tener respeto. ¿Oíste? _–a continuación apretó con fuerza la mandíbula del pequeño.

Hipo no respondió. Le dolía demasiado su cuerpo, no podía moverse, tanto que solo levanto la mirada, mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes, que ahora tenían más detalles, cada ojo estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Sus mejillas ya de por sí rosadas estaban rojas. Un rubor generado por el dolor, impotencia y vergüenza.

_-Deberías ser castigado por tu insolencia._

Dijo entre risas, mientras que Hipo habría los ojos como platos y su rubor aumentaba. El ya sabia lo que significaba; dolor.

_-¡Quiero jugar algo nuevo! ¿Qué te parece Hic?_

Habló mientras Hipo solo callaba. Sabía que una mala respuesta y se despediría de dos dientes más.

_- Veo que estás de a cuerdo._ –Rió burlonamente mientras se sentaba arriba de Hipo –_ Las reglas son realmente fáciles. Mira _–agarró la remera manga larga típica del muchacho estirándola hasta la altura de los suaves labios del pequeño –_Tienes que sostener tu remera con la boca, si la sueltas pierdes, así que prepárate a perder tu otra pierna._

Hipo solo se sorprendió, el había tenido que usar aquella prótesis gracias a Jack, quien lo había empujando de las escaleras, cayendo 4 pisos, fracturándose la pierna hasta el punto donde solo estaba la opción de amputarla.

_-Vamos Hic, abre tu boca._

El solo obedeció, con sus ojos llorosos miró a aquel albino. Lentamente abrió su boca, mordiendo fuertemente la prenda.

_- Muy bien Hic, ahora solo no la sueltes. Ves, no es tan difícil._

Terminando aquello bajo la mirada hasta el torso y las rosadas tetillas de este.

_-Vamos a empezar el juego._

Jack deslizó su fría mano por el torso del menor, haciendo que este gimiera –_Primera etapa_ – tocó su abdomen, lo acarició y subió su mano hasta tocar aquellos suaves y tibios pezones.

Hipo comenzó a llorar, llevando color rojo hasta sus mejillas.

No fue tierno ni considerado. Absolutamente todo lo contrario, la mano de Jack pellizcó fuertemente las tetillas del pequeño, que este tan solo trataba de no soltar la prenda lo que hizo que la saliva se escapaba se su boca, mientras se avergonzaba al notar que su miembro se comenzaba a endurecerse, hasta formar un notorio bulto en su pantalón.

_-Muy bien Hic, ahora empieza la última parte._ –pronunció mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba de manera burlona y sus ojos brillaban de manera que Hipo jamás vio en el.

En aquel momento Jack repitió constantemente la acción, pero esta vez lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Lo cual hizo que el menor se retorciera y mojara su ropa interior… Logrando el cometido del albino, quien sacaba de su buzo azul un celular. Empezando a sacar fotos.

_-¡Qué divertido! ¿No Hic?_ –Rió, mientras se agachó para decir algo a su oído –_ y…que esto deje en claro…__**Jamás escapes de mí**__._

Hipo lo miró irse, jamás pero jamás entendería porque Jack dijo eso… o eso creía.


End file.
